


10) Fairy Tale

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, I went so far away from it, I'm not sorry, M/M, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: In a world where you dream of your soulmate, Tony dreams about a wolf.This was meant to be like the 'Boy Who Cried Wolf' but I went off it a bit





	10) Fairy Tale

Tony lived in a world that every night when you sleep, you would dream of your soulmate, so when his parents asked him at a young age what he dreamt of and he replied ‘A wolf!’, it was highly strange.

The whole time Tony grew up, whenever he was asked about his dreams, he told people the truth and told them that he always dreamt of a big, blonde, blue eyed wolf. At school, people called him ‘the boy who cried wolf’ and the meaning of the phrase changed as they got older as he was bullied for claiming his soulmate was a wolf.

His parents had put him through all sorts of therapy to try and ‘fix his dreams’ and at age eighteen he had had at least twelve different therapists and he was fed up, he had become great at lying to avoid disappoint from his family so when his current therapist asked him what he dreamt of last night, Tony described a big, blonde, blue eyed man with a wolfish grin from a dream he hadn’t had - thankful that his friend Pepper had told him one of her dreams so he could alter it and relay it as his own.

Another few months of lying about his wolf meant that he could stop going to see his dream therapist anymore, he spoke constantly of his blonde soulmate to appease Howard and Maria and kept quiet about the wolf he actually saw in his dreams. His wolf was never mean or aggressive towards him, usually the dreams had them cuddling up together or his wolf coming to save him from people who were hurting him or bullying him around. 

“Are you glad you grew out of that wolf thing?” Maria asked him as they stood to the side of the gala, it was one of Maria’s parties that hid how Howard was just trying to strengthen bonds between business partners while Maria got to show off and she especially liked to show off her son like a dress up doll.

“Mhm, though I still haven’t found my soulmate” Tony pouted before he shivered as he felt eyes staring at him, he searched around but couldn’t spot who was looking at him.

“You will, sweet boy, these things take time” Maria ran her fingers through his hair in a loving gesture that Tony knew was just to sort out his messy hair, he hummed and nodded again before walking back out into the crowd in the hopes of losing the feeling or finding whoever was giving him that feeling.

No one stood out until the evening was slowing down a little bit, Tony knew it would pick back up once they got their second wind so he wandered over to the bar and before he could even think about ordering his usual, someone was sitting beside him and sliding him a drink.

Tony swallowed his tongue when he looked up to the man beside him. He was big and blonde and blue eyed with the same wolfish grin on his face as Tony had pictured, he hadn’t dreamed about this man but he had definitely daydreamed of him.

“A drink for you, you look like you could use it” The blonde said as he slid it over to him making Tony blush a little as he took it, he glanced up to the bartender who nodded to let him know that it was safe to drink.

“Thank you” Tony grinned before taking a sip and humming happily at the taste of his favourite drink “Did you know I love this or was it a lucky guess?”

“A little bit of both, I had a dream of you drinking something like this” The blonde’s voice had gone low and quiet making Tony’s eyes go wide as his cheeks heated up even more and he looked down at his feet “Do you dream of me, sweet thing?

“I, um, I have daydreams of you” Tony admitted nervously and he jerked his head up to look up to the man who had let a small growl out “Um, I think you might be able to answer some questions I have… about my entire life”

“Oh yeah, care to enlighten me?” He asked as he lent closer to Tony who was blushing and ducking his head from the attention he was getting as no one really flirts with anyone that’s not their soulmate.

“Not here, somewhere private” Tony’s voice was hushed as he looked around the room nervously, worried that his parents would hear him and yell at him for lying and talking about his dreams, the blonde growled again softly but took Tony’s hand after he finished his drink to lead him somewhere safe to talk.

The other man took him to a library in the massive building, Tony was happy to follow him wherever he wanted to go as long as Tony got the answers he so desperately wanted for so long. He wanted to prove his parents wrong after all these years but looking at the man who was supposedly his soulmate, he wasn’t entirely sure that that would happen now.

“My name’s Steve Rogers, by the way” He introduced himself that made Tony grin at him even more, the name was simple and Tony couldn’t be happier - he had met with so many people with names as long as his arm that he forgot how to say within the same minute of them explaining it to him.

“Tony Stark, it’s nice to meet you Steve” He returned and the tips of his ears pinked when Steve let that same growl slip from his lips “You’re going to have to explain that, after you answer my question that is”

“And what is your question, Tony?” Steve asked as he prowled over, Tony backed up as Steve loomed over him until he bumped into an armchair and fell back into it, Steve had that wolfy grin back on his face as he cocked his head at Tony.

“We-Well, every night since I was a kid I didn’t dream of you” Tony squeaked as he hunched back into the chair, wanting to disappear from Steve’s intense look “I dreamt of this big, blonde, blue eyed wolf instead and I went through countless therapy sessions to ‘fix it’ and I made up that I saw you in them to get people to stop thinking I’m a freak - even though you probably will now - and then I started getting, like, daydreams of definitely you this time. I don’t understand, can you- does that make any sense to you?”

“Makes perfect sense to me, sweetheart” Steve shrugged one shoulder before he gently slid his suit jacket off “You’ve been dreaming of me all the time, my mate” Steve shut his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out at the same time as his body shifted into one of that of a wolf’s, Tony let out a yelp as he scrambled in the chair to try and get away from him in the sudden panic of watching someone he’s meant to love change into a fucking wolf with no warning.

Though the wolf looked exactly like the one from his dreams.

“Steve?” Tony asked tentatively and the wolf whined at him sadly, exaggerating the fact he was looking Tony up and down as the young man was still halfway over the back of the armchair, Tony gulped slowly moved to sit cross legged in the chair instead “Can you understand me?”

Steve snorted and nodded his head as if to say of course I can, Tony shakily pulled out his phone and Steve sat down with his head held up high, grinning happily as Tony snapped a picture of him before sticking his tongue out in a silly smile as his tail wagged making Tony laugh at him and take another picture. Steve got up and jumped to put his front paws in Tony’s lap and plop his head down on top of them before looking up to him.

“That’s a serious case of puppy eyes you got there Stevie” Tony teased but ran his fingers through the soft fur and ruffled it making Steve relax against him, pressing his nose to Tony’s stomach as he did so “I really did dream of my soulmate, huh? Can’t imagine what my parents would say about this” Steve sat up straight away, still somehow smirking in this form before he leapt off of Tony and ran to the door “No wait!”

It was too late as Steve had easily opened the door and escaped the room with ease and escaped into the main hall, even if Tony didn’t know where Steve had gone the screaming would have given him away.

“Steve! Stevie, stop it!” Tony called out before skidding to a stop beside the wolf who was sat at Howard and Maria’s feet with a dopey smile on his face “Steve, this is really the wrong time for this”

“Yes Tony, this  _ is _ the wrong time for this” Howard spat furiously making Tony step back but Steve growled at him annoyed “I don’t know what kind of joke you’re playing, but you playing up your ridiculous wolf thing is not funny”

“Um, it’s not a joke and you maybe don’t want to piss Steve off. Can you like change back or something?” Tony swallowed thickly before gently tugging on Steve’s fur, Steve looked over his shoulder to Tony who was looking more and more anxious by the second before nodding. It only took a few seconds for Steve to be stood back up, shaking his body and running his fingers through his hair and smirking down to Tony when the younger realised why he had to sort the messy hair out in the first place.

People had gasped at Steve’s change before they all started to whisper about the werewolf, werewolves were known in the world but they were extremely uncommon in society and then to have Howard Stark’s son be soulmates of one was easily talk of the town, or city in this case.

“Mum, Dad, meet Steve… my soulmate” Tony shuffled on his feet and winced when Maria smacked Howard’s arm quite roughly.

“I told you it was going to be a werewolf!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I went away from the subject, but I really do like where it went and I wouldn't be apposed to carrying it on. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms :)


End file.
